Abre los ojos
by MissChemicalReaction
Summary: ONE-SHOT Bella es nueva en el instituto y rápidamente se hace amiga de Edward Cullen. Se vuelven amigos intimos, se lo cuentan todo. Pero con lo que no cuentan es con los problemas que ello acarrea. Mal sumario! ExB Fluffy!


-¿Cómo? ¿Queréis saber qué me atrajo de él?

Podría decir que su belleza era suficiente. Esos grandes ojos verdes decorados con unas largas pestañas negras eran como un imán, no podías apartar la vista de ellos. Su sedoso cabello relucía con los rayos de sol como un diamante a la luz. Su musculoso cuerpo, no en exceso, ni de gimnasio, pero si fuerte, hacia que sus brazos fuesen más seguros que un refugio nuclear.

Pero no era eso. No sólo eso, al menos.

Su gran personalidad. Su bajo nivel de egocentrismo, su gran capacidad de entendimiento al hablar de los sentimientos. Su visión del mundo, una visión en la que la diversión es importante, pero sin necesidad de ingerir alcohol, algo sorprendente en un joven de 20 años. El cariño que demostraba a sus padres a pesar de ser adolescente.

Pero había más.

Química.

"Una gran química surgió entre nosotros desde que nos sentaron juntos en clase. Además de prestar atención en clase, también hablábamos, de todo y de nada. Nos reíamos mucho. Pero, con nuestras buenas notas, los profesores hacían la vista gorda. Pasamos la ESO juntos, sentados siempre el uno al lado del otro. Hasta los profesores que les gustaba decidir las parejas de clase nos ponían juntos, decían que hacíamos un buen equipo.

Y ahí empezó todo. La gente murmuraba por los pasillos. Decían que estábamos juntos. Decían que vivíamos juntos. Llegaron a decir que yo estaba embarazada.

Y era mentira. Era simplemente amistad. Pero la gente no parecía entenderlo. Parecía no entender que una chica y un chico pueden ser grandes amigos sin más, sin amor de por medio.

Y entonces le conocí. Conocí a Jacob.

Jacob era un chico al que apenas conocía, solo de verlo alguna vez por los pasillos. Alto, fuerte, moreno. Cabellos y ojos oscuros. Descendiente de nativos americanos. Muy atractivo. Buena persona.

Fue, podríamos decir, mi primer amor. Nuestra relación era perfecta, o eso pensaba yo. Nos queríamos muchísimo. Los rumores cesaron, a medias. Todo iba viento en popa.

Eso sí, hay que mencionar que Jake estaba celosísimo por mi amistad con Edward. Él, como todo el instituto, había oído los rumores, ya que Edward era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, y como nos llevábamos tan bien y salíamos los sábados por la noche todo el grupo de amigos, se rumoreaba que yo le ponía los cuernos. Y sin embargo, Edward le trataba genial. Hablábamos de él. Le contaba nuestras discusiones, nuestras escapadas, todo.

Y él, por su parte, parecía empezar algo con Tanya una amiga de la infancia.

Todos éramos felices.

Pero, pronto, Edward y Tanya lo dejaron. Ella solo le quería por popularidad, porque a pesar de su despampanante belleza, no tenía muchos amigos. Él se refugió en mí. Me contaba todo y a pesar de parecer muy enamorado de Tanya, él no parecía muy triste por haber roto.

Y encima, ella dejó de hablarme. Me dijo que no era bueno jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Que tenía que ser inteligente y abrir los ojos. Entonces no lo comprendí.

Poco después, Jake empezó a ser más distante conmigo. Era como si un bloque de hielo se hubiese metido entre nosotros. Hablábamos muchísimo cada día, pero no había la chispa que me había atraído a él. Como si fuésemos grandes amigos, como si al abrir la ventana por la mañana, el amor hubiese salido corriendo.

Hablé con él y me dijo que me quería, muchísimo, pero que lo nuestro no era amor. Que él no era el que yo buscaba. Que quería seguir siendo amigo mío, y lo seguimos siendo.

Y, para mi desgracia, volvieron los rumores, esta vez peor que nunca.

Decían que Jake y yo lo habíamos dejado porque me había pillado en la cama con Edward, que por eso él y Tanya también lo habían dejado.

Incluso yo sabía que parecía extraño desde fuera.

Y me refugié en mi mejor amigo. Lloraba en sus hombros, le confesaba mis miedos. Miedo a repetir mi pasado, el pasado de mis padres, miedo a la soledad, al dolor. Miedo al propio miedo, miedo a la muerte. Miedo a alejarme de mis seres queridos.

Pero él ya no era el mismo. No estaba pendiente de mi. Parecía distraído. Me miraba con melancolía, con tristeza reflejada en esos grandes ojos verdes. No era el mismo de siempre. Huía, se alejaba de mi.

Y mientras yo sufría y compartía mis penas con Alice, mi mejor amiga, a la vez me alegraba por Jacob que, un año después de dejarlo, parecía haber asentado la cabeza con Tanya. Llevaban juntos 6 meses y planeaban la boda para el próximo verano. Eran uña y carne. Eran la pareja perfecta, aunque a todos nos parecía un poco pronto, con 18 años, casarse es un poco precipitado.

Un día, hablando con Tanya le conté todo lo que me preocupaba, lo que me quitaba el sueño.

-No le digas a nadie nada, pero no me puedo quitar a Edward de la cabeza.

-Hmm.-me lanzó una mirada difícil de catalogar, pero una ligera y sospechosa chispa de felicidad apareció momentáneamente en sus ojos.

-Hace días que no me habla, me mira con tristeza y no responde a mis llamadas. Sus amigos me miran con odio. Creo que me culpan de que Edward no rinda bien en sus partidos de baloncesto. Estoy inquieta. Le pasa algo.

-Y a ti, ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que le pasa?

-¿Estás loca? Es mi mejor amigo. Hemos dormido en la misma cama, me he cambiado de ropa en la misma habitación que él. Tiene cosquillas en el dedo gordo del pie izquierdo y una cicatriz entre los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha. Le conozco como si fuese mi hermano y me preocupo por él.

-Mientes. Pero no te culpo. Tienes una venda en los ojos. Cuando él y yo lo dejamos, te dije que deberías abrir los ojos, pero eres tan cabezona que no lo haces.

-No sé que quieres decir. O soy muy tonta, o realmente hay algo que no veo.

-Ve a verle. Con un poco de suerte, cuando vuelvas, me darás una buena noticia.

-Te haré caso. Y espero que tengas razón y salga todo bien.

Me dirigí a su casa.

Toqué el timbre. Le vi brevemente mirando por la ventana. Lo hacía siempre. A pesar de haberme visto diez segundos, como mucho, no pude evitar fijarme en sus ojos y en las violáceas ojeras que poblaban su cara.

Corrió la cortina y supuse que abriría. Supuse, pero no lo hizo.

Insistí, pero me ignoró. Insistí con más fuerza cuando vi que empezaba a llover.

Esperé una hora en la puerta, pero me ignoró de nuevo. Cada vez la tormenta era más fuerte, y estaba completamente empapada, pero algo dentro me impedía moverme de allí.

Volví a tocar el timbre y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba mirando de nuevo por la ventana. Al ver que no tenía intención de moverse, me levanté y decidir irme.

Cuando abrí la puerta del coche, le oí.

-Por favor, no te vayas.-parecía una súplica, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Me acerqué a la puerta, que había abierto por el telefonillo. Sin entrar empecé a hablar.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Llevo esperando una hora y pico a que me abras, estoy empapada y probablemente incubando un virus, y ahora me dices que no me vaya. No me voy, porque me importas, pero dime si merece la pena que suba o si por el contrario vas a ignorarme de nuevo.-le dije, mirando hacía la ventana en la que estaba.

-Sube, por favor-dijo otra vez en un tono de voz que me recordaba al de los niños pequeños cuando les quitas su juguete favorito.

Subí, no sin admirar la perfección de su hogar. Su madre había decorado la casa. Era perfecta, como las que salen en las revistas de decoración. Acabé de subir las escaleras y le vi. Estaba sentado en el sofá azul. En el sofá en el que habíamos pasado innumerables veces las tardes. En nuestro sofá.

Estaba sentado en su sitio. Sólo se sentaba ahí cuando estaba yo. Él ocupaba el de la izquierda y yo el de la derecha.

Me senté en una silla.

-Siéntate aquí, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

Me senté a su lado. Apoyé los codos en las rodillas y me agaché un poco. Le miraba de vez en cuando, ladeando mi cabeza.

-Lo siento.-dijo en tono dubitativo.-Pero me cuesta que estés aquí.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, llevamos seis años siendo amigos íntimos. Sé cosas de ti que no sabe nadie. Y al revés. ¿Quién sabe que los pendientes que llevo puestos son comprados siempre en la misma tienda y del mismo color porque soy supersticiosa? ¿Quién sabe que tienes una peca con forma de pato en la planta del pie?

-Sí.-sonrió de manera cansada.- Lo se todo de ti, y tu de mí... ¿Qué quieres?¿A qué has venido?

-Quiero hablar contigo. Quiero verte. Saber que te pasa. Quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo.

-Recuperar a tu mejor amigo-se rie, de forma un tanto extraña- Si eso es lo que buscas, vete.

-Pero, yo pensaba que...

-Sí. Hemos sido amigos íntimos. ¿Y qué? Ya no lo somos. No podemos serlo.

-¿Y eso porque?¿Quien lo dice?-dije yo, al borde de empezar a gritar.

-Porque me he cansado de luchar, de nadar a contracorriente. Porque estoy harto de ser tu mejor amigo.- cuando pronunció esas últimas palabras, las lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos. Las pronunció con odio.

-Yo pensaba que eras mi amigo. Que me comprendías. Que me apreciabas.-no pude evitar sollozar al pronunciar la última frase.

-No he dicho lo contrario.- contesta en un susurro.

Se acercó a mí y limpió las lágrimas de mi rostro. Un gesto dulce que me confunde aún más.

-No quiero ser tu amigo. No puedo. No podía hablar contigo, ni siquiera verte.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque me he cansado. Porque ya tengo suficiente dolor, como para querer más. No quiero pasarlo peor.

-No te entiendo.

-Oh, por favor, quieres saber porque te evito, bien. Te evito porque no me quieres.-un golpe bajo. Me enfadé.

-Por supuesto que te quiero. Eres una persona muy importante para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo.-le dije gritando.

-No vuelvas a decir que soy tu mejor amigo.-dijo con voz contenida, y me miró con tristeza y furia en sus ojos.- Tal vez eso es lo que más duele. Que me digas que me quieres, que soy tu mejor amigo. Que digas eso cuando siempre querré más.

He sido tu amigo. Pero al poco tiempo empecé a verte como algo más. Luego conociste a Jake y pensé que me moría. Sin saberlo, rompiste mi corazón. Pero no te dije nada. Te apoyaba. Y luego...

-Pero,-le interrumpí-tu estabas con Tanya.

-Sí, para tratar, de manera inútil, darte celos, pero no funcionó. Tanya se dio cuenta y lo dejamos. Jacob también se enteró y gracias al cielo, lo dejasteis. Estábamos más unidos que nunca. Volvía a tener posibilidades y confiaba en ellas. El tiempo pasaba y tu seguías igual. Yo no puedo seguir así. Te quiero más que a mi vida, pero no puedo soportar este dolor, el verte y no tenerte conmigo, el saber que tal vez mañana vengas corriendo a contarme que tienes novio, el saber que jamás me querrás como yo te quiero a tí.

-Mientes.

-Porque yo...-al principio no me oyó y lo repetí.

-Mientes.

-¿Como dices?

-Digo que mientes.

-¿Ah si?- dijo con tono acusador y de mofa.

-Sí. Me acabo de dar cuenta. Tanya tenía razón. Debo dejar de jugar contigo, dejar de jugar con mis sentimientos. Debo abrir los ojos.

-Lo siento, me he perdido. ¿Que quieres decir con abrir los ojos?

-Tengo que aceptarlo.

-¿El que?

-Que yo también te quiero. Más que a un amigo. Cuando te vi por primera vez, me sentí atraída hacia ti. Empezamos a hablar. Nos sentamos juntos. Nos llevamos genial. Salimos, lo pasamos bien. Pienso en ti, me preocupo por ti. No dejo de hablar de ti. Conozco a Jacob. Estamos juntos. Nos queremos, pero sigo pensando en ti. Lo dejas con Tanya. Lo dejo con Jake. Volvemos a nuestra vida anterior, pero cada vez quiero más de ti. Espero verte con más frecuencia, hablar más contigo. Luego dejas de hablarme. Te alejas. Sufro. Te echo de menos. Deseo verte, volver a hablar contigo. Sentarme en tu sofá y comer palomitas. Hablo con Tanya y vengo a verte. Descubro tus sentimientos y descubro los míos.

Te amo. Desde siempre. Me ha costado darme cuenta de que nuestra relación va más allá, de que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

No quiero volver a perderte. Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Quiero volver a verte sonreír, y quiero volver a acariciar tu pelo mientras vemos una película en nuestro sofá-

Mientras hacía el discurso de mi vida, ni siquiera le miré. Después me di cuenta de la sonrisa tonta que tenía grabada en el rostro. La primera en mucho tiempo.

-¿Sabes que quiero hacer yo?-me preguntó, bastante serio.

-¿Qué?

En lugar de contestar, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó. Lento y tierno al principio. Hambriento al final, por las ganas de probar los labios del otro, acumuladas durante tanto tiempo.

Después de pasar la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, me dijo, antes de caer en un profundo sueño:

-Solamente tú. Tu eres la única..."

-Abuela, cuéntanos más- dijo Hayley.

-No, ahora no. Ahora vamos a descansar, que estamos muy cansados- dijo Edward.

-Pero...- dijo Jeremy, en un intento de protestar.

-No, vosotros tenéis que ir a dormir. Ya conocéis a mamá. Mañana tenéis escuela.-dije yo.

Después de 40 años, 3 hijos y 1 hija, y 8 nietos, mi vida no podía ser mejor.

A mis 60 años, Edward y yo seguimos como el primer día.

Jeremy, Hayley, Taylor, Josh, Zac, Holly y Emma siempre nos pedían que les contasemos nuestra historia de amor, de como nacieron Chris, Kate, Kyle y Erik.

La historia de como hallé la felicidad.


End file.
